


Irresistable

by PunkForTheMoment



Series: A Thousand Love Songs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - FBI, Cop!Derek, Forbidden Love, Gifts, M/M, Theft, thief!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkForTheMoment/pseuds/PunkForTheMoment
Summary: “Hello again, Officer Hale!”He has to resist the urge to smack his head into the steering wheel.Derek is a Police Officer with the worlds most annoying (and flirtatious) Thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Irresistable by Fall Out Boy feat. Demi Lovato has inspired me to write this. I hope you like it, and feedback would be lovely!

“Hello again, Officer Hale!”

He has to resist the urge to smack his head into the steering wheel. Erica gives him a sympathetic look even as the radio crackles with laughter, "I'm so sorry to miss you again - you got my love note right?"

With a heavy sigh, Erica raises a tanned hand to grab the radio, "This is Officer Reyes talking. Stilinski, where the hell did you take it?

They've been tracking this bust for almost three months now. Derek has to curl his fists around the steering wheel and bite his tongue very hard in order to fight the desperate need to swear. And yet again, Stilinski has swooped in moments before they make it and stolen it from under their very noses. If there was ever a time to kill something now would be it. Preferably Stilinski.

Stiles laughs again, all robotic through the speakers, "Sorry, Erica, I can't tell you that. Now for Derek, that's a strong maybe-"

He just about breaks Erica's wrist snatching the radio from her, "Give me the damn goods, Stilinski,"

"I love it when you talk like that, baby," he practically purrs down the line, "I can definitely give you the goods,"

Derek can feel the tips of his ears flush red.

"He's blushing right, Erica?"

Erica confirms it, the traitor. With a growl he shoves the radio back at her, shouting, "We've got a lead!"

"Why not follow my smile, babe?" Stilinski curls the words seductively and Jesus, Derek's gonna get fired if this carries on, "I don't know what you're doing to me, mon cherie,"

Derek pushes his embarrassment down, chasing the urge to find the criminal, "You're not as irresistible as you think," 

"Like second hand smoke huh, babe?" Stilinski sighs heavily, a crackling noise, "It's been fun Derek, but sadly, one oodle plus another oodle, equals TOODLES!"

The line goes dead.

Erica winces, red lips drawing up as she looks at him, "At least we got the kids out?"

This time, he does slam his head into the steering wheel.

* * *

Coming home is like a safe haven for Derek. It smells like him alone, he has his TV, his kitchen and his own bed. Nothing more soothing. Sure, his apartment may be pretty bare, all white and dull but unfortunately it keeps being treated as a crime scene due to a certain Criminal's habit of leaving him with certain gifts.

Which is why there Gerard Argent is sitting with a bloody nose in the middle of his pristine black coffee table. Looking murderous around a taped gag.

It's days like this Derek just really wants to cry a little bit. 

* * *

"Hale, here,"

Theres a muffled sound on the other line. Then somewhat shaky, he hears a voice on the other end, "Miss me, handsome?"

He groans, the moonlight pooling on the centre of his messy bed as he leaves it. The sheets are rumbled on one side where he's fretfully slept,  "Stilinski, why?"

Theres a scuffed noise on the end of his phone and a sharp tap from the window at the corner of his room. He glances at it, slowly pulling his gun from underneath his bed slowly, waiting for Stilinski to answer. There's a long pause as he creeps towards the window.

"Didn't you like my present?"

Derek scoffs, "I prefer when they don't leave my apartment a crime scene,"

He lies flat against the wall next to the window, clicking the safety off his gun as he glances to the side, peering slowly down into the street below. His heart hammers in his chest, 

The street below is empty, not even a parked car to show signs of life. Four street lamps turn the grey gravel a pale yellow, a tall black figure standing underneath the one furthest from Derek. Its on a street corner he finally spots him. peering up with a small grin and shining eyes. 

It will always pain Derek to admit how handsome he is. All big brown eyes, a smattering of freckles and high cheekbones, Stiles is every inch his mother. He's still very much the childhood sweetheart Derek fell in love with. 

"Stilinksi, come home," he breathes it, almost begging. Stiles laughs wetly, brushing a gloved hand over his eyes.

"Hale, I cant-,"

"Stilinski..." he pauses, running a hand through his messy hair, "Stiles,"

He can hear him take a deep breath on the end of the line. Stiles stares up at him from the corner, street lights making the copper in his eyes glint.

"Whatever you're running from, let me help," Derek is almost pleading now.

"I still love the way it hurts you, Derek,"

The phone clicks and Derek feels like he's lost more than he meant to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any plans at the moment to continue this verse but we shall see...


End file.
